


in loving memory

by sayachaan



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, ai chan is temporary but iroha is forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayachaan/pseuds/sayachaan
Summary: sometimes we're melancholy for no reasonor, sana thinks about ai again, and iroha thinks she needs to let go.
Relationships: Futaba Sana/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	in loving memory

Iroha had gotten slightly concerned when Sana left the house with no reason at noon on a Saturday.

Iroha, three hours later, was even more concerned as she called Sana's phone for the seventh time, praying something hadn't happened to her best friend. She nearly breathed a sigh of relief into her phone when she heard the familiar click of the phone picking up.

_"_ _Hel-"_

"Sana-chan where are you! You've been gone for three hours, and I am so worried-" Iroha said, her fingers digging into her hard plastic phone case. _"_

_I'm so sorry!"_ the girl cried through the phone, her voice trembling. Iroha didn't think she heard anyone around, so Sana must have been alone. _"I'm in Chuo Ward, I... I promise I'll be back soon."_

And with that the girl hung up. No explanation or anything from her, just silence on Iroha's end of the phone lime. The pinkette sighed, putting her phone in her skirt pocket and rubbing her forehead with her opposite hand. Was Sana visiting her family, or something? Iroha knew she had said goodbye to them months ago, but at the same time, that was odd.

Now, she was worried. Whatever Sana was doing in Chuo Ward, it couldn't be good- so many awful things had happened to Iroha's friend in that ward.

And... the radio tower was there too.

"What the..." Iroha said aloud.

_No, Sana couldn't be doing that. She had too much to live for, and a loving family, and a team to hunt Witches with, but..._

It still worried Iroha. She sent a text to Yachiyo that she was leaving, slipped on her outdoor shoes, and flew out the door.

Too late she realized that walking all the way to Chuo Ward from Shinsei Ward would take a lot of stamina.

Iroha set off into a sprint to what she thought was the nearest bus station. There was a five-hundred-yen coin in her pocket, which would hopefully be enough to get the magical girl to Chuo Ward.

\---

Soon enough, she arrived at the city's Central Ward, deposited directly below the radio tower (fortunately).

What was unfortunate was the small black dot at the top, which immediately caused Iroha to go into an even bigger panic. If that wasn't Sana, she had to go rescue them anyway!

Transforming quickly, she entered the tower and leapt up the stairs five at a time to get to the top. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she finally reached the peak of the tower, only to see Sana sitting on the edge.

It was now that she had realized she had no idea what to do.

Her friend was gazing across the horizon, water splotches still not dried on the shoulders of her purple dress. Sana's lower legs were dangling precariously off the edge of the tower, but her seated position looked pretty secure. The bright sunlight set a sheen off of her light green hair, almost giving it a yellowish tint.

It was a shame Sana was invisible because she was so gorgeous to Iroha.

Now was not the time for that, though. Iroha tried calling out, in a soft voice so as not to scare her friend. "...Sana-chan?"

Sana's head whipped around, gazing at her friend with a sort-of empty expression; her eyebrows were still twisted up in their permanent worried position, and her mouth held its signature frown, but there was something about her dull green eyes that seemed so empty. Almost unforgiving.

"Hello, Iroha-san," she muttered.

Iroha hopped over the railing and walked over to sit next to Sana, placing a gloved hand over Sana's own bare one.

The green-haired girl's face tinged pink, and so did Iroha's. Sana giggled a bit before beginning to cough a little, a couple more tears escaping from her eyes.

"Are- Are you okay, Sana-chan...?" Iroha said. The other nodded.

"I'm alright. I just-" She sighed, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve. "It's been three months since I came to Mikazuki Villa, and, and,"

Wiping her face seemed not to help at all, as Sana burst into another fit of tears. She leaned forward slightly, and several tears dripped off of her face and fell into the air.

Iroha released Sana's hand before scooting closer to her and placing an arm around the girl's shoulder almost tentatively. There was no Endless Solitude to catch them, and she didn't want Sana to fall.

"Do you miss AI?" she asked.

Sana feebly nodded her head.

Iroha had tried to understand how Sana felt, but she knew that nothing could compare to the sheer loneliness her best friend had endured for most of her life.

"I think I know, a little bit, how you feel," she said.

Sana sighed again.

"Ui was... my first friend, as well as my little sister. Similarly to how you felt with AI, I think, she was the only one i felt could understand me, Iroha, truly. There was Touka-chan and Nemu-chan, but... they weren't my _little sister_ like Ui was." Iroha finished, chewing on her lip nervously.

She hoped Sana didn't think she was trying to illegitimize her feelings, because Iroha was just trying to comfort her friend here.

To her relief, Sana gave a nod.

"I... yes, you're right, I just..." She sighed, seemingly trying to form words. "I miss her a lot." she said.

Iroha nodded. "I know you do," she said. "Now, do you want to go home...? I'll get us some ice cream on the way back."

Iroha turned her head to face her best friend, offering a beaming smile. "Instead of being sad, since it's our three months... don't you want to celebrate?"

"Yes, please," Sana grinned back, a sort of light returning to her eyes. "I'd love to celebrate with my new family... that would be wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> man, i should work on other things.  
> this was a bit of self-indulgent irosana i wrote the other day because i was sad and all i write is irosana. there's a pretty big gap between memory museum and endless solitude canonically, so i decided to put this during that gap.


End file.
